THE LUST
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 341. The EnvyThis chapter appears as 'The envy' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 342. The GluttonyThis chapter appears as 'The Greed' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 343. The GreedThis chapter appears as 'The Gluttony' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 344. The PrideThis chapter appears as 'THE PRIDE' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 345. The Sloth 346. The WrathThis chapter appears as 'the Wrath' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 347. The Lust 348. The Lust2 349. The Lust3This chapter appears as 'The Lust 3' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. | chapterEn = | cover = Ulquiorra Cifer | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Lust is the fortieth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Volume data Tagline: "The silent and the rowdy, the battle with the heart on the line!" Bleach All Stars Chapters 341. The Envy Loly and Menoly plan to attack Orihime while Ichigo and Ulquiorra continue to battle. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Menoly # Loly # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer 342. The Greed Orihime's Santen Kesshun successfully saves Ichigo. He and Ulquiorra continue to fight, but soon after Orihime is grabbed by Loly and Menoly. In the middle of this situation, Yammy arrives. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yammy Rialgo # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Loly # Menoly 343. The Gluttony Yammy attacks both Loly and Menoly before attempting to move onto Orihime. Before he can do anything else, Uryū appears and stops him using specially-made Arrancar landmine created by Mayuri. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yammy Rialgo # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Loly # Orihime Inoue # Menoly # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi 344. The Pride The explosion created by Uryū's landmine makes Yammy plummet to the bottom of the pillar. Ichigo entrusts Orihime in Uryū's care and takes off to fight Ulquiorra on top of the dome of Las Noches. Ulquiorra then begins to release his Zanpakutō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yammy Rialgo # Orihime Inoue 345. The Sloth Rukia continues her fight with Rudobōn. Meanwhile, at the top of the dome of Las Noches, Ulquiorra releases his Zanpakutō and attacks Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Rudobōn # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ulquiorra Cifer # Ichigo Kurosaki 346. The Wrath Ichigo and Ulquiorra fight, but Ichigo is no match for Ulquiorra's released form. Ulquiorra then shoots a giant black Cero at Ichigo, enveloping him in the blast. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue 347. The Lust Ichigo Kurosaki continues his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer while Orihime Inoue asks Uryū Ishida to bring her on top of the dome. Ulquiorra tells Ichigo that he does not know true despair and transforms into a new form. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ulquiorra Cifer 348. The Lust 2 Ulquiorra attacks Ichigo in his new form, still having a major advantage over him. Uryū and Orihime finally make it to the top of the dome to see Ulquiorra blast a hole through Ichigo's chest. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida 349. The Lust 3 Uryū attempts to attack Ulquiorra but is easily overpowered. Orihime calls out to Ichigo and suddenly his hair starts to grow in length. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Ulquiorra Cifer # Uryū Ishida References Navigation Category:Manga